


Mini May

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 大人带小孩去旅行，真的跟想象的不一样的故事，流水账般废话多私设雨果在拉文克劳罗恩视角





	Mini May

罗恩视角

\-----

有个当魔法部部长的妻子还是有些好处的，尤其她还是个……嗯……麻瓜出身的女巫。赫敏坚持引进“Bank Holiday”让罗恩在五月的这些日子里能够有正当理由暂停营业，五月其他的时候，他都心怀愧疚。“我正在牺牲其他孩子在笑料店得到的乐趣。”

他暂停营业只为了照顾他放期中假的孩子。不得不说他擅长这个，看看他的孩子们成长得多好，聪明又有活力，尤其是他的小玫瑰，她是他的骄傲。

今年五月的小长假，他打算研制一种派，吃了后能清醒三天，特供雨果赶作业使用。他接到哈利电话的时候正熬着蛇果果酱，“好了伙计，你有什么事赶紧说，守着炉子才有烹饪的乐趣。”他走出厨房挥手打开雨果设的障碍来到客厅拿起电话时已经有些不耐烦了。

当他放下电话他后往厨房望了一眼，这下可用不着熬果酱，不会给雨果拖欠作业的机会了。他拍着手高声叫了起来: “萝丝！看着你弟弟把作业做完！我相信你!雨果！抓紧时间！我们要出去度假啦！”

哈利在麻瓜商店消费时抽中了旅行券，布莱顿两天一夜游，豪华公寓提供。他愿意将这个机会让给罗恩，只要罗恩能把他的孩子也带走。罗恩当然乐意接受，免费的旅行！哈利还保证说服赫敏也一起。他擅长带孩子，不介意多带几个。

“詹姆斯，阿不思，莉莉，萝丝还有雨果。”他清点了一下行李，准备了不少零食。

“别带那么多糖，他们会吃坏牙齿的。”赫敏叉腰看着他。

“噢？好吧，我以为羽毛笔糖果是你最喜欢的。”他挑高一边的眉毛，伸手打开行李箱。

“噢！”他的妻子红了脸，按住了他把糖往外掏的手，“那，还是留着吧，我相信大家都有自制力的。”

罗恩真的很期待这次七人的旅行，然而到了集合地点，他才发现多了一个人。

阿不思挽着那个金发男孩的手，回瞪着他，“斯科皮不去我就不去。”噢！罗恩简直要在心里叫骂，波特家最难缠的小孩,斯莱特林小孩。

“呃……打扰了……”马尔福家的小孩看起来也感觉到不妥，不像他旁边的波特那么理直气壮。

“算了，跟上吧。”罗恩认命了，既然他答应了哈利要带走他全部的孩子——天知道救世主是不是想偷个懒过什么二人世界——那么他就得承受一切附加的东西。

哈利是购买麻瓜商品时中的奖，所以旅行的交通方式也是麻瓜的。从苏格兰到布莱顿，要做上半天的火车，不会飞。罗恩履行家长的职责，把魔杖都给没收了，当然不会动他妻子的。

上了火车，罗恩坐立不安。他从未想过有一天会跟马尔福有这么近距离的相处。当然还有一群波特，但波特无关紧要了，他倒要看看自己跟马尔福，谁教育的小孩更好。

斯科皮看起来有些拘谨，跟他的朋友靠得很近，他尝试跟萝丝说话，但萝丝只是用最简单的音节来回应他。

“好了好了，隔壁有一间是空出来的，女孩们跟我过去吧，别都扎堆挤在这里了。”赫敏探头进来，手一扬要带走两朵小花。

“哦不！我唯一的慰藉！”宠女孩的好爸爸在内心哀嚎。“你可以跟雨果下棋，”仿佛看穿了他的想法，赫敏做出了指示，“雨果，陪你爸爸下棋，找点事干。詹姆斯，别盯着游戏机了，你的眼睛会变得跟你爸爸一样。”

雨果巴不得他的姐姐赶紧走，三下两下翻出棋盘，“快走吧女孩们，带走你们的傻气！”詹姆斯和阿不思都笑了起来，被赫敏用书敲了头，“嗷！”他们用手捂着脑袋，雨果早就缩到车厢的边角去了。斯科皮露出了惋惜的神色，盯着女孩子们的去路，被阿不思扯着耳朵把头拧了回来。

“想跟女孩们一起坐？看来马尔福养出了一个色胚。”罗恩不屑地想着。

赫敏一走，詹姆斯就玩起了游戏，打准注意罗恩不会管他，阿不思凑过去跟斯科皮看一本书，罗恩催促着自己的儿子快点摆好棋盘。

下巫师棋总是能让罗恩感受到无限的乐趣，这绝对是打发时间的最好方法，何况他的儿子也继承了他的基因，从小就显现出天赋，不过他多出的十几年经验也不是白有的，雨果连输了四盘棋后双手一摊表明自己不干了。

“嘿！别这样！你也赢了两盘的！”罗恩劝着自己的儿子，但雨果还是嘟着嘴，“我不玩了，你自己找别的事干吧！”说着把头转向了窗外，仿佛外边有绝世美景。

“啊……”罗恩叹了一口气，只好自己跟自己下，等着儿子什么时候消气。

“那个，如果不介意，我可以做你的对手。”罗恩抬起头看见那双灰眼睛，怯怯地看着他。他四处一看，发现阿不思不知去哪了詹姆斯还在玩游戏，这下可知道了，波特家的孩子远没有马尔福家的贴心。

“好。”罗恩想了想，觉得很是划算，既能给自己解闷又能打败马尔福，一举两得，于是把棋盘搬到斯科皮对面坐下。

令罗恩惊讶的是，斯科皮的巫师棋下得很不错，不是卫斯理式的积极进攻，他下棋偏向防守，看得出每一步都经过了仔细的思考，很难找到突破口，这让罗恩兴致高涨。

“呼哈，你棋下得还不错。”持续很久的棋局终于被自己夺得胜利后罗恩不得不称赞一句。

“谢谢。”斯科皮脸上泛出红晕。

“是你妈妈教你的吧。”罗恩拒绝相信是德拉科传授的棋艺。

“呃…实际上是爷爷教的，他说爸爸不太能静下心来。”

“嗯哼，”罗恩晃了晃脑袋，“这的确很需要耐心。你以后在学校里也可以多跟我的孩子切磋一下，多跟萝丝来两局。”他瞥了眼自己那被棋局吸引过来的小儿子，希望他在进步的同时改掉输不起的毛病。

“呃，我不知道能不能够……”斯科皮的脸颊涨得通红。

“别再夸他了罗恩叔叔，”一只手从桌那边伸上来摇了一摇，阿不思撑着桌子坐了起来，又回归到罗恩的视线里，“他尾巴都要翘到天上去了”还以为他去哪了，原来他是躺下睡觉了。

“什……”斯科皮被呛了一下，连忙挥手否定，“我没有！我……”

“我来跟你下一局。”雨果把棋盘抢了过去。罗恩这会儿感觉有个能燃起卫斯理斗志的马尔福也挺不错。

“萝丝不喜欢玩这个，谁知道是不是因为怕输给我。爸爸总想培养她的兴趣，不过十次九次会被拒绝，你别理他。”小拉文克劳快手摆好棋盘，跃跃欲试。

“嘿！”被戳穿的罗恩很没面子，女儿跟自己的兴趣交叉点太少一直让爸爸很失望。

“噢？我还以为她是个万事通呢。”阿不思见那两男孩全神贯注投入棋局，观战了一会又摇摇头躺下了，波特家的人对巫师棋总是兴致缺缺。

赫敏来叫他们去餐车时见到一副和乐融融的景象，不由得挑了下眉毛，詹姆斯见到她忙把游戏机往身后藏，被罗恩从后边抽走交了上去。“嘿！”詹姆斯小声地抱怨，阿不思揉揉眼睛坐了起来。

餐车上的食物意外好吃，因怒气而食不知味的詹姆斯是唯一一个没有吃完的人，这让他饥肠辘辘但逞强不愿意在没收他游戏机的赫敏面前表现出来。

摇摇晃晃半天时间，在布莱顿下车时天已经黑了，萝丝拿着地图在前面找路，赫敏和罗恩断后。

“小马尔福，你感觉怎样？”

面对妻子的询问，罗恩摸摸鼻子，“还可以吧。”他看见那个金色脑袋拎着行李主动上前跟自己女儿一起研究地图，决定要继续观察。

到达住宿的地方，配的豪华公寓房，两房一厅带厨房，女孩们睡一间，然后……八个人来蹭免费的旅游果然还是太勉强了。

“我睡沙发！我睡沙发！”雨果扑在沙发上打滚。真糟糕，罗恩想。他知道雨果早就想睡沙发了，即使讲了几万次容易着凉对腰不好把他拦腰扛回卧房，甚至还要对沙发下咒语，这下可终于被他给逮着机会了。

雨果三下两下扒出棉被围成一团就窝上沙发，一手抱着心爱的猫头鹰公仔一手伸手去够电视遥控器，动作流利一气呵成仿佛排练了几万遍。

“酷！”罗恩发现男孩们都双眼发光心向往之忙赶起了鸭子，“快快，赶紧进房间，你们的身高睡不了沙发了！”

面对卧房里的高低床，斯科皮礼貌地表示可以睡地板，但被罗恩拒绝了。“不行，我怎么知道你会不会转头就告诉你爸爸说被虐待。”也不管斯科皮看似委屈的表情，转转眼睛做出了指示：“斯科皮睡上铺，两个波特睡下铺，兄弟就挤一挤吧。”

“哬……”詹姆斯翻了个白眼发出声微妙的叹气，表情上明明白白写着“老子不陪你们瞎折腾”，大力地把包甩到了上铺，“我饿了，我出去找点东西吃，他俩爱挤让他俩挤。”

“嘿！”罗恩出声想叫住他，即使他好像从来未降服过任何一个姓波特的男孩。

“没关系啦，罗恩叔叔，他在火车上没吃什么东西。”阿不思扯着自己友人外套的衣角，安慰般的笑着对罗恩说：“我可以跟斯科皮一起睡的。”

“是吗？”罗恩发现这男孩原来还是很有兄弟爱的。年轻的小巫师眼里闪着光用力地点点头。“好吧，那你们自己搞定自己休息吧，我得去找你哥。”

罗恩还是蛮喜欢詹姆斯的，不仅是因为他也是个纯粹的格兰芬多，还因为他找东西的能力一流。从小时候起詹姆斯就能直接从笑料店里找出最有含金量的商品，而不是一些浮夸的，卖得贵的，一般小孩子最爱缠着家长买的玩意儿，所以说，他很有眼光。因此，罗恩跟詹姆斯一起吃起披萨就一点也不奇怪了，这孩子有选店的天赋。

“嘿罗恩叔叔！”詹姆斯嚼着芝士烟熏肉味披萨靠着人行道栏杆向他招手，“你也终于受不了？”

“什么？”罗恩有些疑惑，转头向外带披萨店员要了一份一样的披萨。

“就那两条蛇，就阿不思，他简直，哎！”詹姆斯装模作样打了个哆嗦，“我鸡皮疙瘩都要掉一地了。”

“你不能这样说你弟弟，他虽然有些古怪，跟我们不同，不过作为旅行的同伴，他还同意跟马尔福挤一张床了，你作为大哥，还没有点牺牲精神。”

“什么？！”詹姆斯露出不可置信的表情，“他当然愿意！他就想那么干呢！什么奉献牺牲，你以为他会愿意跟我挤吗！”

罗恩觉得詹姆斯也有点奇怪。在说完自家弟弟坏话后他黑着张脸把披萨啃完，转眼又明媚了，“算了，泰迪说下次带我出去玩，阿不思可去不了。”他觉得这两兄弟好像在暗暗较劲着什么，不知道哈利知不知道。

当终于到达海滩的时候所有人都大叫了出来，“噢噢”地呼喊着，谁见到海和金色的阳光不会兴奋呢。莉莉尖叫着冲向大西洋，“嘿！嘿！慢点！小心石头溅到别人！”再次感觉自己是保姆命的罗恩转头四看，确保孩子们都在自己的视线范围，发现斯科皮已经去租来躺椅，那马尔福腼腆着笑着站在小玫瑰面前仿佛想要邀功一样。

咦?什么？他们在说什么？他难道想给她擦防晒吗？！还好阿不思把他那朋友给拉走了，不然罗恩得把那小子暴揍一顿了。

他呼了口气，但完全不能掉以轻心，整个上午，很能看出来马尔福除了去买鲜榨果汁，去租游泳圈，被阿不思拉走外都尝试跟在萝丝身边。这怎么回事，罗恩倒吸了一口凉气，不会真是，他想的那样吧?

“这可真是不得了，”遮阳伞下赫敏从书上抬起了视线盯着孩子们的方向，“他真是坠入爱河了。”

“你也这么觉得吗!那该怎么办？”罗恩有些坐立不安了，他对斯科皮的好感值还不至于到允许他追求自己的女儿，“我一开始就该看出来的！他对我们的孩子居心不良！”

“什么？”赫敏抬起了眉毛，“你在说谁？”

“你又在说谁？！”

“阿不思！当然是阿不思！两天里他一步不离斯科皮，瞧瞧他那占有欲，啧啧，不知哈利金妮怎么想的呢。”赫敏又把头低下去，继续看着她的莎士比亚十四行诗集。

五月的天气晴朗，海边的阳光很大，即使有遮阳伞，罗恩还是觉得头晕晕的。他感受到自己的观察力缺失了很大一部分，但他并不想回想起一切的时候有这种恍然的感觉，“梅林老天爷！”他抱着头蹲了下来。

\-------------------------END------------------  
布莱顿海滩是石滩


End file.
